


The Most Beautiful Eyes Have Shed The Most Tears

by gattinomiaow, sunshine-killjoy (gattinomiaow)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Eyes, Other, Poetry, Sad, Tears, depressed, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattinomiaow/pseuds/gattinomiaow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattinomiaow/pseuds/sunshine-killjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A poem I wrote a while ago. Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any crappiness.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Eyes Have Shed The Most Tears

**Author's Note:**

> A poem I wrote a while ago. Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any crappiness.

Everybody in this world,  
From every Anna, from every Rory,  
They all have a secret,  
And that secret is a story.

There is one person we know,  
The one with the most beautiful eyes,  
You know she's hiding something,  
But don't trust her if she denies.

Deep inside she feels only sorrow,  
From everyone who stares and jeers,  
From all the problems she faces,  
From everything she sees and hears.  
It hurts to feel this once,  
But she's been hurt for years,  
It's made her suffer and brought her down,  
And now, everyone she fears,  
Yet her eyes remain luminous,  
Because her eyes have shed the most tears.

Ask why she's depressed,  
Never believe her denial,  
She couldn't tell,  
Because it's incredibly vile,  
Everyday there's a problem,  
She feels she could run a mile,  
To not make us worry, to make us happy,  
She puts on her face an innocent smile.


End file.
